In 200 or Less
by Lilium Dragon Fang
Summary: 100 is too short, 300 might be too much. Just some cute drabbles. and yes, it is ShizNat. with kids too! Please R&R.
1. Surrender

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

---

**SURRENDER**

Natsuki's dazed head leaned forward as blunette locks fell upon pale shoulders.

The crimson eyed goddess's slender fingers continued to thrust against unfamiliar yet extremely satisfying territory. Virgin walls squeezed at Shizuru's digits as the younger student moaned uncontrollably.

Cherry lips parted to make way for an agile appendage, the former Kaichou's tongue. She licked sweaty flesh, latched her velvety lips onto a span of skin by the biker's collarbone and sucked greedily, earning herself a deep groan of approval.

Natsuki wrapped her arms tightly around her lover, nails scraping across the unblemished skin of Shizuru's back. The tea lover relentlessly moved her hands, memorizing all of Natsuki's pleasure points. She knew she was close, a few more strokes and it would happen. She tore her lips away from the bruised flesh and showered her lover's neck with wet kisses. She reached the blunette's left ear and nibbled on it.

"I love you, Nat-su-ki…"

Lightning bolts of bliss shot up from every part of the lone wolf's body which made her unable to control the tremors involuntarily wracking her light frame. She was, after all, under the spell of one Fujino Shizuru.

---


	2. Child

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

---

**CHILD**

Tender fingers fastened over her thumb.

Five little fingers that barely encompassed her one finger.

The biker glanced at her wife's sleeping form right beside her then looked back at the infant she held in her arms. Eyes shut, hands clasped, as a tiny yawn escaped her cute lips. The baby's light hair matched Shizuru's. The same light brown color splashed over the child's round head.

Natsuki giggled at the adorable reaction the baby gave off as she tickled the newborn's cheeks. The little nose scrunched up as if preparing to sneeze but stopped as the wolf's caressing halted.

Suddenly, viridian orbs revealed themselves as the baby's eyelids slowly opened. The sharpshooter's breath got held back in her throat as she stared into mirrored green eyes. The little one she was carrying inherited the canine lover's deep green orbs. Similar eyes that could freeze a whole room with a simple gaze.

At that point, she tightened her hug around the baby, the biker's own eyes welled up in tears as she realized that the child she held in her arms was a living proof of her and Shizuru's love.

---


	3. Amusement

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

---

**AMUSEMENT**

"I want the purple one!"

"I want the blue one!"

A pissed off blunette wrapped her hands around her hair and tugged at it with a frustrated sigh.

It was a stupid crane machine. She couldn't get one of the stuffed animals unless she crawled into the damn thing! Crane machines were so not her forte. Let her at it with one credit on Time Crisis 4 and she would finish it without breaking a sweat. However, her daughters couldn't exactly understand the joy in shooting soldiers and mechanical bugs. The Fujino-Kuga toddlers were rather interested in a transparent box that held a diversity of brightly colored plushies.

"Natsuki-mama, get the blue one!"

"Ie! Purple!"

And so, a chibi battle ensued when one of them shoved the other.

"Oi! That's enough, you two!" Natsuki pulled the younger kid away from the other, who followed suite and lunged at them both, causing the biker to slip, her head hitting the glass covering of the crane machine, breaking the fragile barrier.

"MAMA!"

---

That night, Shizuru came home to find Natsuki, who sported a bandaged forehead and two ecstatic kids who were showing off their newly attained toys. One purple and one blue.

---


	4. Halftime

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

OOKINI for all your reviews ^_^ **~Nako-chan...**

**---**

**HALFTIME**

There was quite an amalgam of adjectives that popped into her head. But there was one word that kept repeating itself in her mind.

Sexy.

Crimson eyes surveyed the spectacle before her.

A drop of sweat grazed over the blunette's temple and trailed down to the silky skin of her shoulder as she maneuvered swiftly while dribbling a red-orange ball with her left hand.

How she envied that sweat drop.

The cobalt-haired girl ran to one side of the court and paused, breathing hitched. She pivoted on her left leg and raised her arms with the ball between her hands. She jumped lightly, her gaze focused on the goal a few feet away from her. The ball was released from her grip, went through a black metal ring, a 'swoosh' sound emanating from precisely angled shot.

The tawny-haired woman had to steady herself on the stadium wall when Natsuki landed back on hardwood floors, her blue and silver jersey riding up her stomach, showing off perfectly toned abs that rippled with every motion she made. The biker glanced at Shizuru, winked and smiled, then fled towards the ball.

The Kaichou mused to herself, _'That was definitely sexy.'_

_---  
_


	5. Amusement II

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

OOKINI for all your reviews ^_^ **~Nako-chan..**

---

**AMUSEMENT II: Revenge of the Crane Machine**

She dashed to where the crane machine was located, peeked into the flap in which the toys would come out and figured, _'I can definitely fit in here!' _She climbed in and swam through a sea of stuffed animals. _'Don't worry, Mr. Puppy, I'll save you!'_

_---_

"WAAAAHHH!!!"

The shrill voice of a 5 year old boy tore through the arcade center, his finger pointing to a cobalt-haired kid INSIDE a crane machine.

Shiori Fujino-Kuga turned towards the noise, only to find her younger sister, smiling, among the plushies in the glass box.

"NATSUKI-MAMA! SHIZURU-MAMA!"

The former HiMEs sprinted to the distressed child's side and looked at the crane machine.

Natsuki, immediately alarmed, yelled at the crane machine, "SEI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" She frantically inspected the machine, "You stay right there and don't move!"

The horrific thought of her daughter drowning in stuffed toys filled her mind and she panicked more.

Shizuru, calm as ever, went off to find an employee of the arcade center.

---

They got Sei out, of course, along with Mr. Puppy.

And Natsuki continued to beat the crane machine to its demise for eating her daughter.

---


	6. Questions

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

OOKINI for all your reviews ^_^ **~Nako-chan...**

**---**

**QUESTIONS**

"Natsuki…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Shizuru!"

"It's a simple question, Na-chan. Do you love me?"

Uh-oh. The gunner stiffened. It was a question that would either cost her a quart of blood because of an immense blush or a good number of zeros in her bank account or a really crushed ego in the name of her immeasurable love for the ex-kaichou. Or all of the above mentioned. Not that the biker would mind doing all of that. It was okay for her to go through anything for Shizuru. However, she distinctly remembered that was question number 14, next to "Honey, Am I fat?", in what she read was the list of 'questions that would most likely begin a lover's quarrel'.

A mischievous smile crept upon the brunette's lips. She just loved to tease.

"B-baka!"

Jade eyes locked into ruby ones. "Do you even have to ask such a silly question!?"

The brunette was taken aback at the answer. She didn't expect Natsuki to recover that quickly from her teasing. Her response was followed by an extremely intense toe-curling kiss that made the tawny haired woman never again question the biker's feelings for her.

---


	7. Questions II

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

OOKINI for all your reviews ^_^ **~Nako-chan...**

**---  
**

**QUESTIONS II : "mama, what's a *bleep*?"**

"Shizu-mama"

"Yes, sweetie?"

The five year old child hugged her mother's jean-clad legs, "I have question!"

Shizuru sat on the metal chair in the dining area and pulled her daughter onto her lap. "What is it, Sei?"

The cobalt-haired child paused and looked sternly at her mother's face, "Mama, what's a penis?"

Crimson eyes widened in shock. The mortified mother had not expected such a word to come out of her baby's mouth. She was about to explain the male body part when a light bulb suddenly appeared on top of her head and she smiled at thought formulating inside her mind. She ruffled her daughter's navy tresses and giggled, "Sei, I'm sorry, I don't think I know what that is. Why don't you ask Tsuki-mama when she gets home?"

"Okay!" the kid leapt of her mother's lap and sprinted to the playroom.

---

"Tadaima."

Natsuki heard two sets of toddler feet running and she felt two crashing forces clinging to her legs. "Hey, how was school?"

They sat down on the couch and she was about to ask where Shizuru was when an excited Sei blurted out, "Tsuki-mama! What's a penis?!"

Disturbed viridian eyes frantically searched around the room, "SHIZURU!!!"

---


	8. Guitar

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

OOKINI for all your reviews ^_^ **~Nako-chan...**

**---**

**GUITAR**

Pale fingertips swiftly pressed against taut wires as Natsuki stroked the strings of the acoustic guitar while whispering the lyrics of a particular song. Her voice carried out in the silent room, slightly trembling as she remembered that Shizuru was in the room adjacent to hers. Despite that realization, thinking about her girlfriend only fueled her passion in playing the instrument and singing out the tune. Her murmuring of the lyrics escalated a bit louder as she sang her heart out, dedicating every note to the person she loved.

---

"Ara? What is that?"

Shizuru stepped out the kitchen and watched in adoration as her lover continued to sing a charming melody albeit slightly off-key due to the vocalist's overactive belting and strumming. She giggled as she walked towards the performer, who had her eyes closed.

*singing* -"I'm in looove….with aaaa... ggiiiiirrrlll!!!!"-

That was all it took.

The honey brunette placed her hands on Natsuki's cheeks and kissed her deeply, their tongues entwined in a playful struggle. Emerald orbs broadened with surprise but let go of the instrument to wrap her arms around a warm body.

The mahogany guitar shoved aside and forgotten.

---


	9. Movie Night

disclaimer: i do not own ShizNat. or any of the other characters in mai hime. sunrise does.

OOKINI for all your reviews ^_^ **~Nako-chan...**

**MOVIE NIGHT**

They paid no mind to the noise of the busy streets outside the window. Or to the explosive surround sound speakers connected to the television set as it played an action film. Or to the throaty screams emanating from the adjacent room as Nao and Mikoto bickered over the last bucket of popcorn whilst being apprehended by Mai.

The only sounds they heard were of each others thumping hearts. Every gasp, moan, stifled groan and muffled whimper followed suite.

Because there they were, Fuuka's bad ass biker and Seito Kaichou, inside a cramped bathroom, nearing second base.

"Na-natsuki…" the brunette huffed as her girlfriend undid the first few buttons of her uniform. Half closed green eyes stared into blood red ones as she loosened the Kyoto girl's top, revealing a pair of bra-clad breasts, supple and flushed with excitement.

Nastuki lowered her head to plant a light kiss on the little expanse of uncovered flesh and was urged to do more when she saw her girlfriend's chest heave with surprise and pleasure at the same time.

"Natsuki, the others…"

"Shhh," the wolf assured, "they won't hear anything." She once again smothered Shizuru's chest with light nips and kisses.


End file.
